1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drapery and, more specifically, to a drapery system comprising drapery that is reinforced along it top end with a band of stiffened material allowing the drapery to be folded into undulating longitudinal ripples with the folds extending the length of the drapery.
The band is formed by taking a length of drapery material, at least twice the width of the stiffening material, then placing the stiffened material approximately along one edge of the drapery material then folding the remaining material over the stiffening material forming the band that will be attached along one end of a drapery material forming the top of the drapery. The stiffened fiber material allows the band to be folded into undulating longitudinal waves with the waves extending the drapery band folds through the length of the drapery.
The drapery band further provides a plurality of sequentially spaced grommets that receive a decorative element having a decorative element front portion and one of a mating fastener element on the back side of the decorative element that is mateable to a respective drapery carrier incorporating a fastener receptacle.
Furthermore, the plurality of decorative elements attachment to the plurality of carrier fasteners supporting the drapery therebetween provides a quick means to take down the drapery for cleaning or changing a window treatment that also provides for easily changing the decorative elements to any desired decorative motif.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other methods that provide for drapery with folds. While these methods may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a drapery with a reinforced band along the top end of a drapery fabric having a plurality of spaced apart grommeted apertures whereby a plurality of decorative fasteners are then used to fasten said drapery to the drapery track carriers.
It is further desirable to provide a decorative fastener having a decorative portion and a fastener portion with the fastener portion insertable through a respective drapery grommet then fastened to a respective drapery carrier incorporating a fastener receptacle.